


The Little Things

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SouHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: Maybe they aren’t the most affectionate, but the little things they do is enough for each other.





	The Little Things

A lot of people assume that Sousuke and Haru aren’t affectionate towards each other. Most people assume it is a hate relationship, that one is forcing the other, that abuse is involved, or it just a simply bad. This is nowhere near the truth.

While they may not be couples like Rin and Makoto to flirt or always touching each other in some way, they do have their own ways. They may share kisses, rubs, simple cuddles, and they like it that way.

Maybe they aren’t the most affectionate, but the little things they do is enough for each other. Sousuke being the big spoon and wrapping his arm around Haru in a protective hold makes Haru feel like he is in the water. So free and protected, surrounded by the thing he loves, and he loves it. It gives him that warm feeling you get when someone compliments you, and when he feels a soft kiss on the nape of his neck, he relaxes and forgets everything.

Haru pushing himself and making pork cutlet for Sousuke, knowing it is his favorite, and eating it with him is just so perfect. Haru doing something because he knows it will make the burly man happy is enough for the whale shark to know Haru cares. It may not be much or written off as a simple act of love, but it is seen as so much more to teal eyes.

Those mornings when Sousuke wakes up early and runs a bath for Haru just makes the dolphin’s day. The thought of one of the laziest people Haru knows doing that just for him relaxes him even more in the tub. He knows when he tells people that is something he loves about the man, they are so confused on how a minor thing can make a person love another, but they just don’t get it. They _**wouldn’t**_ get it.

Giving a shoulder a massage in most relationships are seen as such petty things and no one could think that to some couples, this is filled with so much more in it. Yet Sousuke warms when he feels those two nimble hands holding so much love to touch his shoulder. The way they tenderly massage, wanting to get the pain out, to not let the owner suffer anymore. To let the owner be free like them and be able to achieve their dreams, was something Sousuke loved and cherished. Although both knew nothing would happen, the thought and care lingered in every movement told them it didn’t need to for them to be happy. They would get it in their own ways, and those ways were enough for them.

The couple may do little things to show love, but there are bigger ones as well. Just maybe not to them. When Sousuke said he would follow Haru and help him achieve his dreams, they didn’t see this as so big. To others, this was one of the biggest things in a relationship. But to them, it was just another little thing in their relationship, that would be filled with love, but not as much as the others. The little things added up and crossed over this one big thing to make it small. The years of care and emotions showed between each other would always rise up against both of their dreams, because they were each other’s loves. A bond sacred and unbreakable even to whatever hard or big thing was coming their way.

They would overcome it, and the little things would do that for them.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO DAYS IN A ROW!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I POSTED TWO DAYS IN A ROW!
> 
> So this came out of nowhere, I was looking through prompts I have and it was originally about soft kisses, but then it turned into this. I am really happy with how this turned out and it was made in about an hour or more, so it is short but I feel like it is good like this! 
> 
> I should have been working on my other fics, but so many good lines popped into my head when thinking about this so I had to write it! I know it isn't much but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! Sorry for it being so short!
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
